


Check your sources

by nightfish



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles You Slut, Crack, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Ice Cream, M/M, raven is sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfish/pseuds/nightfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puro crack. E anche un po' di Cherik. </p>
<p>"Sono tutti nel salone di casa Xavier: i ragazzi, Raven, Moira, lui e Charles.<br/>Alla televisione c'è House of Cards e fingono di essere completamente rapiti dal programma, quando invece è ovvio che loro due, sdraiati insieme su una sola poltrona, sono il centro dell'attenzione."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check your sources

  
Sono tutti nel salone di casa Xavier: i ragazzi, Raven, Moira, lui e Charles.  
Alla televisione c'è House of Cards e fingono di essere completamente rapiti dal programma, quando invece è ovvio che loro due, sdraiati insieme su una sola poltrona, sono il centro dell'attenzione. Ed Erik sta cercando di non lanciare occhiate omicida a destra e a manca, sul serio, ci prova, ma non riesce a evitare di farlo, non quando tutti li guardano con l'angolo dell'occhio. Raven si sta nascondendo la faccia tra le mani per evitare di ridere.

Erik sospira, e l'unica cosa che gli impedisce di andarsene è quell'esemplare di Charles dormiente sdraiato per metà su di lui, che ogni tanto gli mormora qualcosa nel sonno e nasconde il naso freddo nella sua spalla.  
"Eriiik-..", Charles borbotta nel sonno.  
"Mm. Dimmi, Charles"  
"Voglio-.. Voglio un gelato", dice Charles, beatamente ignaro della bava che sta colando sulla spalla di Lehnsherr.  
"Torna a dormire"  
"Al-al cioccolato, sì, sì...", continua Charles, stringendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita.

Erik ancora si chiede perché abbia deciso di restare con gli x-men; avrebbe potuto darsi all'agricoltura, piuttosto.  
Alla fine alza gli occhi al cielo e ,molto poco delicatamente, lascia cadere Charles sulla poltrona per alzarsi e andare a prendere la vaschetta di gelato al cioccolato, perché una delle poche cose a cui non riesce a resistere è la faccia adorabile di Charles quando è addormentato.

Mentre Erik giunge in cucina sente Raven dire a Moira:" Sono come una coppia di anziani che si sopporta da anni", e Moira:" Con la variante della vita sessuale attiva"  
Raven ridacchia e mette in dubbio l'aggiunta di Moira:" Tu dici ? Mah. Non ne sono poi tanto sicura. Sono troppo vecchi per farlo", lamentando un finto mal di schiena per prenderli per il culo.  
Hank, seduto vicino a Raven, sospira e per l'ennesima volta quella sera sussurra "Shh. Sileeeeeenzio" . Alex si avvicina alle due giovani donne e comincia a confabulare a bassa voce con loro; Angel, invece, è seduta a terra in un angolo della stanza, concentrata a mandare messaggi sul suo smartphone, ignorando ciò che accade intorno a sé.

Quando Erik torna nel salotto, munito di gelato e due cucchiaini, Moira si schiarisce la gola e improvvisamente regnerebbe il silenzio, se non fosse per la voce di Frank Underwood che si rivolge direttamente a loro. Erik si fa spazio sulla poltrona e torna accanto a Charles, lo sveglia senza troppa delicatezza e gli butta sul grembo quel gelato che tanto desiderava. Charles, ovviamente, lo guarda confuso e Erik comincia a raccontare; Charles ride divertito di sé stesso e comincia a mangiare con gusto, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia come ringraziamento.

La puntata sta per raggiungere il suo culmine e stavolta sono tutti realmente interessati alla serie TV, quando Erik comincia a sussurrare qualcosa nell'orecchio di Charles, che dal canto suo comincia a ridere come se gli avessero appena raccontato la barzelletta migliore del secolo. Raven si gira a guardarlo confusa e così fa anche Moira, probabilmente temendo che Erik e Charles, come due anziani che non hanno niente di meglio da fare se non sparlare di quello e di quell'altra, stiano parlando di loro.

"Vieni qui", i ragazzi sentono Charles mormorare.

E, va bene, avrebbero già dovuto capire che cosa avessero pianificato la mente di un genio e quella di un semi-terrorista, ma quando sentono il rumore umido e irritante del bacio languido che si stanno scambiando i due, i ragazzi si guardano con profondo sgomento e Raven si chiede se sia stato saggio parlare ad alta voce della vita sessuale di suo fratello e di Erik. Ugh.  
I ragazzi sentono che i due si separano solo per riprendere fiato, poi un fruscio di vesti contro vesti, e Angel alza lo sguardo dal suo cellulare per vedere Charles seduto sul grembo di Erik, intento a ficcargli la lingua in gola con passione.

Se c'è un limite per una situazione del genere, Erik e Charles lo oltrepassano quando il telepate comincia a gemere piano non appena la bocca di Erik si appoggia sul suo collo, poi sulla sua clavicola; Hank sprofonda nel divano e alza il volume della televisione, rivolgendo uno sguardo omicida a Raven, che sembra scandalizzata e allo stesso tempo colpevole.  
Alex ha preso le sue cuffiette e ora sta ascoltando musica metal ad alto, alto volume.

Ma che cazzo.

Erik stringe il suo amante a sé e gli accarezza la schiena con entrambe le mani, prendendo dolcemente tra i denti il lobo dell'orecchio.  
"Oh-..Oh, _dio_ , Erik...", Charles mormora, forte abbastanza perché gli altri lo sentano.  
"Qualcosa non va, _schatz_ ? ", Erik gli chiede con un sorriso predatore.

Charles per poco non comincia ad ansimare quando Erik ricomincia a baciarlo e a muovere quasi impercettibilmente il bacino.

Moira, dalla sua posizione, riesce a vedere la scena con la coda dell'occhio e non può fare a meno che dire loro, quando sembra che abbiano tutte le intenzioni di fare sesso lì, davanti ai ragazzi, _per l'amor del cielo_ :" Andate in un'altra stanza, Cristo, abbiamo capito che tutto funziona e siete due fiori nel pieno della gioventù "

Erik si stacca da Charles per il tempo sufficiente a rispondere a Moira: "La prossima volta controllate le vostre fonti", prima di prendere Charles in braccio e portarlo nella loro stanza da letto, non senza prima baciarlo ancora in corridoio, e sulle scale, sbattendo infine la porta e lasciando i ragazzi traumatizzati, ma finalmente in pace.  
Nessuno osa parlare; tutti rivolgono la loro attenzione alla televisione.

Raven è diventata rossa, se possibile anche più di Hank; forse l'imbarazzo della bionda è l'unica cosa che trattiene il ragazzo dal darle la colpa per la scena inverosimile alla quale sono stati costretti ad assistere. Alex, seduto sul pavimento, continua ad ascoltare la sua musica e si dondola sul pavimento con aria sperduta, mangiandosi le unghie e tenendo lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Hank ringrazia l'architettura moderna per le pareti spesse dell'edificio, amen.

Quando Darwin torna a casa Xavier, percependo chiaramente il clima teso del salotto, non può fare a meno di chiedere: "Mi sono perso qualcosa ?"  
Angel è l'unica ad avere una qualsiasi reazione alle parole del giovane, ridendo nel suo bicchiere e scuotendo la testa.  
"Abbiamo avuto la conferma del fatto che - _duh_ \- il Professore e Magneto sono ancora in grado di sbattersi"  
Proprio in quel momento, sentono rumori provenire dal piano superiore.

Dicono addio a House of Cards per quella sera.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Prima fanfiction scritta e pubblicata, ed è una Cherik.  
> Mi sarei aspettata una Stucky, ma i mariti mutanti mi hanno sempre ispirata ^^  
> Grazie grazissimo se sei arrivata/o a leggere fino a qui   
> TVTTB <3
> 
> Su Tumblr ( rita-cade-dalla-glow-cloud.tumblr.com ) si disagia felicemente su Marvel & CO. (Bucky Barnes, tanto per intenderci )


End file.
